


A New Family

by Jenetica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU- Derek didn't leave and is still the Alpha, Derek Feels, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Sex, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenetica/pseuds/Jenetica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is ridiculous," Stiles stated, handing Lydia a cocktail. "No high school student should have parties this classy. It should be against the law. Oh wait, it is."</p><p>A tiny fic to ring in the New Year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I wrote this because neglected to write ANYTHING for Christmas, and I promised my readers on Tumblr :)
> 
> That said, I'm not totally happy with the way it turned out. It's shorter than anything I've ever posted and it's open-ended... but I think that fits the New Year kind of well, doesn't it? 
> 
> Also, I've been reading a lot of Derek-feels-y stuff lately, so I had to mention him, kind of to the exclusion of major Stydia fluff.
> 
> Un-beta'd.

"This is ridiculous," Stiles stated, handing Lydia a cocktail. "No high school student should have parties this classy. It should be against the law. Oh wait, it is."  
  
"Hush," Lydia replied, taking a sip of her cosmopolitan with a content hum. "The music isn't loud enough for a noise complaint. We won't get caught. Drink your drink."  
  
Stiles took a sip of his whiskey unthinkingly, and Lydia felt a glowing warmth in her chest. It was nice, having someone trust you so completely that they would follow your commands without question. It was something Lydia had worried about for a long time, though: was her pleasure over Stiles' obedience a power trip or something softer? More importantly, did she feel comfortable knowing that Stiles may very well hold the same claim over her?  
  
But here and now, bringing in the New Year surrounded by pack and love, Lydia didn't feel worried at all.  
  
Well, except for Broody McBrooderpants sitting off to the side like a hunky gargoyle. "Stiles, why is Derek upset?" Derek turned to face her, and Lydia belatedly remembered that werewolves have enhanced senses. "Not that he's not allowed to be upset," she amended, "but it's the New Year and he should be looking forward to a clean slate with the rest of us."  
  
Stiles curled around her from behind, and Lydia relaxed back into the line of his body. "I'm too tipsy for existential questions like that, Lyd. Come on."  
  
"Oh shut up," she laughed, "no you're not. Remember that time we drank an entire bottle of rum and you waxed poetic about, what was it? Homosexuality in ancient Greece?"  
  
Derek raised his eyebrows from across the pool, and Lydia could practically _feel_ Stiles blushing. "It's a very thought-provoking and interesting subject," he said, and Lydia was confident that he wasn't defending himself from her. She turned in his arms and kissed him filthily, just because she could.  
  
"I know," she murmured after they broke apart. "And besides, I think I've proved that I can fuck you just as well as any man can."  
  
"That you have," Stiles breathed, pupils blown wide. He was undoubtedly remembering, just as she was, the time she'd bought a strap-on and pounded into him until he was a writhing, drippy mess. He begged so prettily for her, all pinked up and sweaty. They'd spent an entire afternoon holed up in her room, finding new ways to make Stiles scream. Maybe Lydia _would_ pull it out again, for old time's sake.  
  
"Oh my God, guys," Scott complained loudly, "Derek isn't the only werewolf at this party and I am seriously about to throw up."  
  
It broke the lust-ridden haze that had fallen over Lydia and Stiles. "What?" Lydia asked, blushing.  
  
"For fuck's sake," Isaac groaned. "If you're going to have sex, go have sex. Just stop exuding sex hormones like that. It's driving all of us nuts."  
  
And yeah, Lydia realized, everyone with hypersensitivity looked a little out of it. A little… aroused. Oh, that was weird.   
  
(Unbidden, dark and sinful thoughts poured into Lydia's mind, thoughts of all six of them moving together in tandem, sweat and moans and growls filling the air. They were all so beautiful, the pack. They would be so phenomenal _together_.)  
  
Lydia coughed and took a large sip of her cosmo, letting the sting of alcohol wash away her fantasy. "Sorry," she called out, for once truly mortified. "Um, my bad, everyone!" She moved away from Stiles, resting her glass against her face to cool it off. "We should probably mingle."  
  
"Yep, that sounds good," Stiles agreed hurriedly, gesturing toward Scott and Allison. "I'll just be…."  
  
"Okay," Lydia said. She watched him stride over to Scott and say something that made Scott turn bright red. Most likely, he was reminding Scott of all the countless times he'd had to listen to his star-eyed soliloquies about Allison. At least, that's what Lydia would have done in his situation. She cast her eyes over the small party, landing unerringly on Derek. Right. She made her way to the shrouded corner he'd chosen, plopping down at his side.  
  
"I know you don't want to talk about it," she began, "whatever 'it' is that weighs on you all the time, but I want you to know that you have a pack here that supports you and loves you, and you're sitting in the corner like the holiday of New Year's has personally offended you."  
  
She expected him to scowl at her or, at worst, walk away. She never expected him to respond. "We used to have celebrations like this," he said, and Lydia didn't have to ask who "we" were. "Back before--" he cleared his throat, "--it felt a lot like this. Home."  
  
Lydia knew the pack was listening in, surely as dumbfounded as she was. "You didn't lose everything, you know," she said gently.  
  
"I lost enough," he bit out, glaring at his beer.   
  
"Yes, you did," Lydia said. "You lost enough to make lesser men go insane, and it would be foolish of me to persuade you otherwise. But not everything. You still have us."  
  
Derek turned to her with eyes red like fire. Lydia pursed her lips and held his gaze, desperate for him to understand her honesty. He must have read something in her eyes because red faded to mottled green, and he turned back to his drink. "Perhaps you're right."  
  
"Of course I am, I'm Lydia Martin," she sniffed, nudging his shoulder to reassure him that she was joking. "But in all seriousness, you may not have your family back, but you do have _a_ family. And we want to see you happy, or at least happi _er_. You're our Alpha."  
  
"You remind me of someone," Derek said after a pause, smiling ruefully. "I think she would have liked you a lot." _Laura._   
  
"I think I would have liked her, too," Lydia said, rubbing at the condensation on her glass. Derek said almost nothing about his older sister, but what little he did say was always tinged with heavy respect and overwhelming love. "I bet we would've made an excellent task force."  
  
"No one would be safe," he replied solemnly, and it took Lydia a moment to realize he was joking with her. Her smile nearly split her face in two.   
  
" _Alright, the ball's about to drop,_ " the announcer said on the outdoor projector. " _In… ten, nine, eight…_ "  
  
"Seven, six, five," Lydia chanted, standing and making her way to Stiles. "Four, three, two, one."  
  
He kissed her like a man starved, consuming and worshipful, and she could do nothing but clutch his shoulders in return.   
  
"I love you so much," he whispered. "Scott told me what you were doing, with Derek."  
  
"Someone had to. He deserves it," she said quietly, firmly. Her smile, however, was soft. "I love you, too. Happy New Year, Stiles."  
  
"Happy New Year, Lydia."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me [on Tumblr.](jenetica.tumblr.com)


End file.
